


It's Christmas Jason Todd

by TheDumbBrunette00



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman (Movies - Nolan), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Hood: Lost Days, Under the Red Hood
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Crime Fighting, Cute, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Jason Todd is Red Hood, Resurrected Jason Todd, Some angst, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-14 23:43:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13018707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDumbBrunette00/pseuds/TheDumbBrunette00
Summary: When you realize that Jason Todd doesn't give a damn about Christmas, you realize it's up to you to change his mind and give him the best Christmas ever.





	1. Step 1: Watch A Movie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I am stress writing right now as I get my college decision tonight at midnight so yay! But I am planning on doing this up until Christmas and I am super excited! I love Jason Todd so much so this is great! Love you all!

Jason’s experience with Christmas was far different from yours. Where you had nights spent snuggled up in between your mother, father, and siblings, buried beneath fluffy blankets, hot cocoa in hand, and a Rankin Bass Christmas movie on the TV, Jason had nights spent sleeping under multiple blankets while white fog passed through his lips and his parents got high in the room next door. Where you got woken in the early morning hours before the sun had rose by your older sisters jumping on your bed telling you Santa had come, Jason awoke to screams from his mother and father. Needless to say, the two of you had very different experiences and led very different lives, it was also safe to say that Jason Todd was not overly fond of Christmas.   
It wasn’t that he hated the holiday, it was just that he hadn’t found a reason to give a damn yet, much to Dick and Alfred’s displeasure.   
You, on the other hand, were crazy about Christmas. Everything from the lights to the silly sweaters and hats, from the Christmas villages that you used to play with and break all the time as a child to the cheesy, feel good movies that hit you right in the nostalgia, Christmas, for you, was truly the most wonderful time of the year.   
That was why it was so hard for you to wrap your mind around the fact that you were dating a man who you would very much refer to as a Scrooge.   
“What do you mean you don’t like Christmas?” you asked.   
Jason shrugged, “I just don’t, (y/n),” he said.   
You let out a shocked noise and shook your head in disbelief, how could someone not like Christmas?   
“Well,” you said, “we’re gonna have to change if you still wanna keep dating me.”   
Jason laughed a little, “we’re?”   
You turned and stood up from the DVD collection beneath your TV, that was what had allowed the revelation to come forward, you had suggested the two of you watch “the Year Without A Santa Claus” and he had responded with a groan and a comment on how he didn’t see why people made such a big deal about Christmas. You stalked over to Jason and straddled him, taking you hands and cupping his cheeks.   
“Yes, ‘we’re,’” you said, “because I’m going to make this Christmas the best one you’ve ever had, so good that you won’t be able to wait another year for the next one, in fact, you’ll probably want us to do a Christmas in July sort of thing after I’m done you’ll love it so much.”   
Jason laughed, “you talk big game,” he said, “how do you plan on doing it?”   
You smiled and planted a chaste kiss on his lips before removing yourself from his lap and walking back to the DVD case, “first, we’re gonna start by watching a movie.”   
“Fine but does it have to be one of those creepy claymation ones?” Jason asked.   
“Rankin Bass is an American tradition!” you protested, “but, if you insist, we’ll watch something different, how about ‘the Santa Clause?’”  
“What’s that one about?” Jason asked.   
“A guy kills Santa and then has to take over,” you said.   
“A little violent don’t you think?” he responded.   
You sighed, “fine,” you said, “how about ‘March of the Wooden Soldiers?’”   
“What?”   
You rolled your eyes, “it’s an old one, but it’s about two fools who make wooden soldiers who protect a town from monsters.”   
“How is that related at all to Christmas?”   
“They try and sell the toys to Santa at one point,” you pointed out, “we could always watch ‘It’s A Wonderful Life?’”   
“A little triggering since I died once already,” Jason teased.   
“Come on, please stop making this so hard!” you whined.   
Jason sighed, “fine, put in ‘it’s A Wonderful Life.’”  
“You don’t wanna know what it’s about first?” you asked.   
“Just put it in before I change my mind,” Jason said causing you to laugh.   
You set up the movie, grabbed and blanket, and ran back over to the couch where Jason sat. Throwing the blanket over him, you snuggled in close and pulled some of it over you.   
“What are you doing, (y/n)?” Jason asked as he tried to adjust himself into a comfortable position and balance the blanket on top of it all.   
“Cuddling,” you replied, “it’s a (y/l/n) family tradition, watch a Christmas movie and cuddle.”   
“I’m sure more than just your family does that,” he said as the movie opened on suicidal George Bailey, causing Jason to pause for a moment as he realizes what is happening, “jesus this is bleak.”   
“Will you just shut up and enjoy the film?” you ask and Jason obliged.   
As the movie continues, Jason just finds himself getting lost in the story, the warmth of your body on his the only thing tethering him to reality. At times he finds himself relating to Bailey, at other times he wants to shout and scream at him at how he could be so selfish. But, by the end, tears stung in his eyes as Clarence gets his wings and George returns to his family.   
When the credits roll, Jason blinks back his tears, how had he almost just cried at such a stupid cliche movie? Okay, well maybe not stupid, but it was cliche.   
Realizing your lack of commentary, Jason turns and looks to see you’ve fallen asleep at some point on top of him, your face peaceful and your breath even like you were an angel yourself.   
Grabbing the remote, Jason turned off the TV and pulled you closer to him, closing his own eyes and snuggling deeper into the couch, listening to your breathing as you lulled him to sleep and the soft blanket atop him making him feel like he was on a cloud.   
Maybe this would be easier for you than originally anticipated...


	2. Step 2: Be With Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gingerbread Houses, Cinnamon Buns, and Roy Harper

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone! So I got into my number one choice and I could not have asked for a better Christmas present here's the newest chapter thank you so much for reading!

Jason Todd was many things, the fearsome Red Hood, an amazing boyfriend, a glorified zombie, but, if there was one thing he wasn’t, it was a heavy sleeper.   
Knowing this, you tried to be as sneaky and quiet as possible as you gently untangled yourself from him and made your way to the kitchen, eager to begin Phase two of mission “Give Jason Todd the Best Christmas Ever.”   
Reaching into the fridge you grabbed the pop can of Pillsbury Cinnamon Rolls you kept around for emergencies and tried as quietly as possible to start the oven and gently lay out the sweet treat dough.   
Tossing the small, insignificantly sized packet of frosting into the garbage, you grabbed the sugar, butter, milk, and vanilla extract and began to mix together your ingredients to make enough frosting for both you, Jason, and your plan for tonight.   
Of course, at some point between the popping of the canister and the electric whirring of the hand mixer, Jason had woken up and made his way to the kitchen, the sweet scent of cinnamon and sugar drawing him to the source.   
“What are you doing?” he asked when he noticed you struggling to keep the electric hand mixer from flinging icing around the room.   
“I’m skydiving,” you replied sarcastically with a roll of your eyes, “what do you think I’m doing, I’m baking!”   
Jason raised his eyebrows in surprise and doubt, he was the cook of the household, the one who made dinner and assured that nothing caught on fire. The one time you insisted on trying to make him something you’d almost burnt down the entire apartment complex and, from then on, Jason hadn’t seen you so much as touch a whisk.   
But now here you were, baking. It was a little jarring to say the least.   
The oven began to beep and you quickly turned off the mixer, placed a mitt on your hand, and grabbed the tray of cinnamon rolls out of the oven before stopping the timer.   
“You know those usually come with frosting, right princess?” he teased.   
“I know, but they never give you enough,” you said.   
You used a spatula to lift the steaming roll off the tray and sat it down on a paper plate before drizzling the icing over it and handing it to Jason.   
“Why are you doing this, (y/n)?” Jason asked, “I mean, not that I mind but I’m just curious.”   
You grabbed your own roll and sat at the table with him.   
“I already told you,” you said, “I’m gonna make you love Christmas.”   
“You weren’t joking?”   
“Of course not!” you said, “why would I do something like that?”   
Jason shrugged swallowing a piece of the roll, “maybe you just needed a reason to cuddle up with your favorite man,” he gave you a sly smile that made your heart melt into a puddle at your feet.   
“Jason,” you said, “if I wanted to cuddle I could have just done it, and besides, you’re the cuddler in this relationship, not me.”   
Jason laughed, “so, little Miss Christmas, what do you have planned for today?” 

“This is impossible!” Jason complained as he tried to stick two pieces of gingerbread together with icing and make them stand, “I don’t understand how people think this is fun!”   
You looked up from your own creation and at him, he was struggling just to keep the building standing where as you had just finished placing M&Ms along the roof like lights and were now working on sticking gumdrops on toothpicks to create a Santa Claus.   
“I still can’t believe you’ve never made a gingerbread house before,” you said in disbelief and Jason shot you an accusing look.   
“Really, you can’t? Alfred always made them when I was growing up and you know how that guy gets when it comes to kids ruining his creations.”   
“I’m gonna have to yell at him for letting you miss out on such an important tradition,” you said.   
“Tradition? I’m gluing two cookies together what’s traditional about that?” he asked.   
“You are so negative, y’know that?”   
Jason smiled, “what can I say, it’s part of my charm.”   
Just then, the doorbell rang and Jason looked at you confused, “who is that?”   
The doorbell rang again and you could hear Roy on the other side telling Lian to leave it alone. Jason practically rushed to the door to open it, taking the little five year old into his arms and causing her to let out a squeal.   
“What are you doing here, little bug?” Jason asked, a brilliant smile on his face.   
“Aunt (y/n) invited us,” Lian said, giving you a big smile as Jason pressed a kiss to her cheek.   
Jason handed Lian over to you as he said hello to Roy and invited him inside. He had only turned his back for a moment but, when he looked back, you and Lian were sitting at the kitchen table over the ruins that was his gingerbread house and piping frosting while she held the two pieces together.   
“Are there any other surprise visitors I should know about?” Jason asked curiously. 

By eight o’clock all six of the gingerbread houses you had baked had been erected, some better than others. Artemis was surprisingly good at detail and decorations but Bizarro had done about as good as can be expected, his house just crumbs and a few broken, collapsing walls.   
You and the Outlaws were now sat on the couch, Lian’s eyes growing heavy causing her to lean heavily on Rose Wilson’s shoulder, every now and then jerking awake only to fall back into a daze.   
Roy noticed his daughter’s obvious exhaustion and sighed.   
“I think it’s best if we head out,” he said, “(y/n), thanks for inviting us.”   
“Anytime, Roy,” you said.   
You walked the group to the front door and said your goodbyes, each one taking their gingerbread houses and disappearing into the night.   
Once they were gone, Jason tackled you in a bear hug from behind and pressed a soft kiss on your cheek.   
“Did you have fun tonight, babe?” you asked.   
Jason nodded against you, “thank you, (y/n).”   
You smiled, “of course, Jay,” you said, “just wait until you see what I have planned for tomorrow.”


	3. Step 3: The Tree

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Jason go and get a tree

Ever since you were a child, you’d always wanted a real tree. Now, as an adult, you understood the practicality of a fake one, it didn’t need to be watered, less possibility for fire, cleaner, neater, and reusable, what’s not to love?   
Yet, even though you could understand and acknowledge the practicality of a fake tree, you still found yourself wanting a real one, and today you were going to make that dream into a reality.   
Jason had gone picking trees before so this was nothing new, but he had usually left the decorations to Alfred and Dick, Bruce ad no interest and, therefore, Jason didn’t see the value in it, if the famed Batman didn’t think it was important why should he?  
Driving to the lot, you were giddy with excitement, finally something that was a new experience for both you and Jason, you getting a tree, him decorating, what could possibly go wrong?   
The answer, a lot.   
Picking out the tree was the easy part, you were drawn to one right away, a beautiful Norway Spruce that was perfect for the living room, you excitedly skipped over with Jason in tow and paid for it.   
Right away though, you and Jason both found out how terribly inadequate you were at tying it to the top of your car. Two of the bands weren’t secured properly causing them to snap and break, you tried, at that point, to just get Jason to pay some of the lot workers to tie the tree down for you, but he was as stubborn as hell and attempted a few times more to get it right, cursing under his breath the entire time while mothers and fathers cupped their hands over their children’s ears as they passed by.   
“Jason, come on,” you implored, “let’s just pay someone to do it, please!”   
Jason turned to you and threw his hands down in defeat.   
“Why couldn’t we just get a fake tree like your parents?” Jason questioned for the hundredth time.   
You struggled to come up with a reason why at the moment.   
“It’s authentic,” you said, “and just look at this tree! It’s beautiful, where would we find a fake tree like this?”   
Jason turned and looked at it, he had to admit, it was one damn good tree. Even after everything, the number of times it had slipped and fallen and been tied and retied, it still looked amazing.   
“Hey!” a voice called out from behind the two of you causing you to turn around and be met with a kind looking woman wearing the lot worker’s uniform, “do you guys need some help with the tree?”   
You turned to Jason, “Do we?”   
Jason sighed, “yes please!” 

Even though it was hell to get home, the tree looked perfect in your apartment, like it had been grown and nurtured specifically for the purpose of being set up and decorated by the two of you.   
Okay, maybe that was a little much, but it was exactly how you felt.   
After two workers came over and attached the tree, you and Jason drove to your parents house where you picked up a few pieces of the Dicken’s Village from your childhood and a couple boxes of ornaments.   
Your parents hadn’t been too fond of Jason when the two of you started dating, they would have much preferred Dick, but they quickly warmed up to him. Jason was nothing if not a charmer and he’d used it to his every advantage when it came to you and your family, coming off as the perfect man in every possible way, in fact, even your elderly and angry cat, Lula, who hated everything and everyone in the world seemed to love him, it was like a sign from God.   
You spent the rest of the afternoon with Jason decorating the tree and right now you were placing the final touch on the tree, the star, a glass twelve pointed 3-D star that had once belonged to your grandmother.   
“Do you wanna do the honors?” you asked Jason, holding the star out to him carefully.   
Jason gave you a smile and touched your hand with his, “how about we do it together?”   
You smiled, your faces just inches apart, “I could work with that.”   
So, guiding your hand to the top of the tree, Jason and you placed the star on the tip, ensuring that it was secured in place before removing your hands and standing back to admire your work.   
“Are you glad we didn’t get that fake tree now?” you asked.   
Jason smiled up at the tree, “very,” he said, still holding your hand in his.   
You gazed up at him, admiring his peaceful, awe-filled expression. There weren’t many things that made Jason lookup in amazement, after the things he’s seen, the things he’s done...there were very few things that made Jason speechless.   
Leaning in, you pressed a kiss to his cheek and drew him out of his reverie.   
“I love you, Jay,” you said.   
“More than you love Christmas?” he teased.   
“Close call,” you said, “but I think you win out just by a hair…”   
And suddenly his lips were on yours, kissing you hungrily and passionately, his lips were slightly chapped from the cold, but still pleasant, and he could taste your strawberry chapstick. Every cell in your body wanted him, every cell in his wanting you, he broke away from the kiss long enough to scoop you in his arms bridal style and carry you into the bedroom.   
Tossing you down onto the bed, your hair fanning around you, your cheeks flushed and your nose still holding the tinge of red from earlier that day.   
“(y/n)...” Jason groaned.   
You shushed him pressing your finger to his lips and stopping him, “...please.”


End file.
